Lover’s Lament
by Emmene-moi
Summary: The Master of Death had lived a very long time in misery. His lover had left him ages ago due to the Light. But Death had offered his Master a way to get his lover back again. He just hadn’t anticipated what would happen next. SLASH.
1. Ch-1

**_Title: Lover's Lament _**

**_Author:XxTomarry_FiFtEeNxX_**

**_For:Anyone who's crazy enough to read this._**

**_Bashing:Weasley, Malfoy, Light Side, OoTP _**

**_Pairings:Top!Harry/Bottom!Tom_**

**_Ginny/Daphne_**

**_Luna/Cho_**

**_Neville/Draco _**

**_Young!Albus/Young!Gellert_**

**_Tropes Used: Dark!Harry, MoD!Harry, Twin!Harry, Alive!Potters_**

**I don't even think that this has been done before, combining numerous tropes into one...Hope you enjoy!**

**_Warnings:Yaoi, Yuri, Lemons_**

**_Disclaimer #1: They're all gay. Try to stop me._**

**_Disclaimer #2: If I owned Harry Potter, It world be a Netflix series _**

**_**

**NOTES****:**

_Third Person POV Memories _

Hydrus POV

_**_**_

_**"They'll turn on you one day..."**_

_**_**_

**CHAPTER ONE: "My Lips..."**

**_**

_As the cauldron bubbled as the potion glowed a bright white, a pale arm shot out from it and soon another began to follow as a body lifted itself out from the liquid._

_A fourteen year old Harry Potter stared, transfixed with what was happening. His scar felt like it was being branded with a white-hot poker when the stunning person came out from the cauldron._

_This person was supposed to be Lord Voldemort? Where was the snake-like monster that everyone cowered at just the mention of his name? The one who had killed people by the thousands. The one who enchanted everyone by just one word out of his mouth?_

_"Robe me, Wormtail,"the red eyed brunette ordered. _

_Pettigrew snivelled and did as asked. Lord Voldemort was clad in black robes, twirling his yew wand delicately between elegant fingers. Glowing crimson, cat like eyes never left the tired emerald ones of Harry's._

_The Dark Lord walked closer to the headstone. He smirked at the ebony haired boy._

_"I can touch you now, Potter..."he hissed into Harry's ear, causing the boy to snap out of his daze and squirm a bit._

_"Tell me, Harry...Have you ever kissed someone before?"he asked innocently._

_Harry had no idea what possessed him to answer. "No,"he breathed._

_Lord Voldemort smirked and soon their lips met. _

_Harry enjoyed the sweet taste of the Dark Lord's lips, despite the fact that their physical contact made him want to pass out._

_The kiss ended far too soon for Harry. He made a noise that made the Dark Lord laugh a bit._

_"My lips will be the only ones you'll ever want,"he whispered._

_* * *_

_Fifteen year old Harry sat alone in the Room of Requirement, feeling very annoyed. He had just kissed Cho Chang but he felt nothing. Not that Cho wasn't nice to look at or had a great personality but he wanted something...more._

_Something that would make his body feel as if he were on fire._

_Damn Voldemort to Hell and back. Harry hated to admit it, but the loon was right. _

_His soul only thirsted for his lips._

_* * *_

_"Little Potter, what are you doing here all alone?"a smooth voice asked from behind a sixteen year old Harry._

_"Come on out, Riddle. No need for the theatrics,"Harry demanded from where he sat at the cliff edge a distance away the castle. _

_An amused chuckle was his response before a smirking slightly older version of Tom Riddle appeared._

_"You shouldn't be so far away from your little lapdogs, Potter."_

_"What? No, 'I'm gonna kill you now, Potter!' or even a 'PREPARE TO DIE', today?" Harry asked._

_Lord Voldemort snorted. "No. Not today."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't feel like it today. Simple logic."_

_"You're anything but simple, Riddle."_

_"True. Now—why are you not in bed right now?"_

_"I just wanted to get away from some people a bit, you know. And to think about stuff..."_

_Voldemort cocked his head to the side curiously. "What things?"_

_"Remember that kiss from Fourth Year?"_

_"Yes? What about it?"_

_"I'd like to repay the favour." Then the emerald eyed boy pulled the brunette closer and gave him a searing kiss of his own._

_* * *_

_The two kissed each other one last time before settling down into each other's embrace. The raven haired man held the smaller brunet with one arm, tracing a figure eight pattern on slim, pale hips. _

_The brunet inspected his body. He snorted. "Hn. I don't remember having these many hickeys and bruises before, but I don't mind,"he murmured. _

_The moonlight shone through the small cabin windows, bathing the lovers on the carpet in its bright light._

_"You look so damn beautiful like that, Volo. And besides—I didn't know that you were into things like what we did before. Was a nice change, actually..."Harry chuckled, pulling the brunet closer to him._

_"Well, I'm glad you liked it, then,"the youthful looking Dark Lord snickered._

_"If only there was a way to just stop this war, though..."Harry mused._

_Voldemort—or Volo as Harry liked to call him—shut his eyes tightly for a moment and sighed exasperatedly._

_He broke out of Harry's hold and sat up gingerly on the fur carpet they were on. _

_"Harry,"he sighed, pushing his wavy hair back. "Please...we've gone over this so. Many. Times. You know what my conditions are. That you join me."_

_Harry quickly sat up as well. "But—But Volo! You don't understand! The destruction that's going on! People need me to help them! I—"he got cut off._

_"'People need me!'"Voldemort mimicked Harry's voice. "People who were willing to throw you under the Knight Bus and still play you like a fiddle! Why won't you see what I'm trying to do here? I'm protecting my back from them! I've been working too hard for far too long, Potter! Can't you see that the Wizarding World is crumbling because they act like stupid blind sheep who still live in the Dark Ages? I want to rebuild this world to help it prosper...If people stand in my way, then they'll just get run over."_

_"Volo, look. So many people are dying because of you, so many families are being torn apart! Why don't you just stop it and surrender—!"_

_"Oh, so I can get thrown into to Azkaban? Or worse, get my soul sucked out? You must be joking!"Voldemort snorted. "You know, they'll turn on you, someday. They always do..."_

_"And how do you know that, Mr I-Know-All-And-You-Don't? You act as if you did nothing wrong at all? On the inside, you're just a moody little boy with daddy issues!" Harry sneered, finally pissed that the brunet would care so little about others._

_SLAP!_

_Harry held his cheek as he stared silently at an angry Voldemort. It had a nice red handprint that stung at the slightest of touch. _

_"I'm going to break your jaw if you keep on talking, Potter."Voldemort hissed. His face was twisted in his anger. His chest was heaving as he glared at Harry._

_Harry felt bad for what he said, but knowing Voldemort, he wouldn't want to hear any apologies from him. But he had to try..._

_"Volo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said—!"he tried._

_"No, no. You've actually shown me what you truly think of me. I've always had people in my life come and go. Tell me such sweet lies. Promises that they would stay, but they leave anyway. I thought that you would be the exception to that rule, but I guess you're just like the rest,"came the monotonous interruption._

_"Volo—"_

_"Go. Away. Leave. I'm giving you one last chance to escape from me, you got it?"_

_"But—"_

_"FUCKING LEAVE NOW."_

_And Harry did. _

_* * *_

_They faced each other warily. _

_One of them had to die tonight and neither were willing to be the unlucky one. They stood alone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, the night sky cloudless and speckled with stars, the moon shining on them in the clearing. _

_Sounds of explosions could be vaguely heard while narrowed crimson eyes focused entirely on emerald green._

_"Give up! You're finished! You're fighting a losing battle, Riddle!"the Boy-Who-Lived yelled at a fuming Dark Lord._

_"Don't call me by that infernal Muggle name, Potter!" The Dark Lord shrieked angrily. "Who are you, an insolent brat, to tell me that I should just give in? I worked far too hard for far too long to let you just destroy my work all in one go! I won't let you, Potter..."_

_If Harry hadn't been listening closely to Lord Voldemort, he would have missed the way his voice wavered a little._

_"You still have a chance to change! To stop these unnecessary deaths! For once, just listen to me!"Harry growled. He didn't want the brunet to die—no, he wanted the exact opposite. _

_"I've said this so many times and I absolutely hate it when either you or Dumbledore try and give me those damned redemption lectures of yours! It's too late for me! Just accept it..."_

_Suddenly, they heard a loud rustling in the bushes only to find Albus Dumbledore in all his glory. The bearded man only took one look at the scene in front of him before smiling jovially._

_"Well done, Harry!"he congratulated. "You have Tom!"_

_Voldemort spun around before aiming a spell at him. _

_"Cruxus!"Voldemort yelled._

_Dumbledore retaliated with his own Shield Charm._

_For Harry, it was like the Department of Mysteries all over again. In his rage, he felt his magic building up. _

_"STOP!"Harry yelled, his voice saturated with magic. Immediately both Dumbledore and Voldemort were thrown back by a shockwave. They both landed on the grassy floor with a loud thump that made Harry flinch a little._

_Both wizards picked themselves up from the ground shakily to face Harry. _

_"What is your problem, Potter?"Voldemort hissed, limping forward to get close to Harry. Dumbledore was completely ignored. Big mistake._

_"You are my problem, Riddle! I don't want anything to happen to you! Those months when Ron, Hermione and I were on the run, I was thinking of you! How I wished we could fix things. How I wish that we could live in a world more different, peaceful for us to be together because I. Love. You. What we had just wasn't some game in my opinion. I truly felt something!"Harry replied angrily._

_Voldemort blinked at Harry. "You—You did?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_The brunet's lower lip began to tremble. "All I wanted was someone who knew that I was evil, crazy, a monster—whatever you wish to describe me—yet they still loved me just the way I was...You fit that description but you still want to change me!"_

_"Because I want to save you!"_

_Suddenly Voldemort was tackled to the floor and Stunned by Aurors that Dumbledore had called for assistance while the two hadn't noticed anything._

_Harry felt an arm around his shoulder, only to find Dumbledore looking at him with a sad smile. "There are many other people for you to be with, my boy. You and Tom aren't fated to be together. In this lifetime,"he told the raven haired boy as they both watched the Aurors Apparate away with the unconscious Dark Lord._

_* * *_

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as the Dark Lord, how do you plead?"Kingsley Shacklebolt demanded from the centre seat of the courtroom. It had been two months since the Light won the war. _

_He was upset as he watched the hunched figure of Volo stand in the middle of the room, chained up in tatty prison robes. From where Harry sat—he was two rows above Kingsley—he was yet again confused. This wasn't the proud and charming Lord Voldemort he had first laid his eyes on. The Lord Voldemort who didn't care about anything said about him. The one who fought for what he believed in. The one he fell in love with._

_This one was a sorry sight with his bloodshot eyes, matted dull hair and scrawny stature._

_"I plead guilty,"he replied with a quiet voice, looking Kingsley dead in the eye._

_'Volo...' Harry thought to himself._

_The others in the courtroom made a huge noise at this. They only fell silent when Dumbledore shot purple sparks into the air. _

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are hereby sentenced to be administered the Dementor's Kiss and your body thrown into the Veil of Death,"Kingsley told the brunet._

_Voldemort shut his eyes before breaking out into a fit of demented cackles. "Hn. That's pretty lax from you bunch of goody-two-shoes'. Oh well,"he commented dryly._

_The uproar at that statement was louder than the last, people shouting lots of degrading comments while the Dark Lord smiled and hummed a song. _

_The audience had to be silenced yet again._

_"Release the Dementor,"Kingsley ordered the Aurors as various people began conjuring Patroni. The tell-tale rattling of the Dementor reverberated around the room._

_Only three people in the room watched as red and green met for the last time._

_"My lips will be the only ones you'll ever want,"Voldemort said in a clear voice with a 1000 watt smile on his face as he looked at Harry for the last time._

_A tear slid down Harry's cheek._

_"Love you."Harry mouthed._

_Voldemort shivered as he felt the Dementor take ahold of the collar of his robes. It slipped its hook off a bit and began sucking the ex-Dark Lord's soul. When it was done, Voldemort's shell dropped to the floor like a rag doll._

_Incoherent noises came from it. A second of silence passed before people started to cheer._

_* * *_

Volo was right about them all along and my idiotic self was stubborn until his very end. I should have joined him while I could. I let the Light play me like a fiddle.

The Wizarding World praised me for a short while before turning their backs on me. Only few remained loyal to me.

They went and threw me into Azkaban saying simply ridiculous things about me three months after that mess with Volo, hailing me as the next Dark Lord.

My own so called "best friends" immediately disassociated themselves with me and went on with their lives with each other. They had both gotten the fame they both had wanted.

Few visited me for kinder intentions.

Luna, Ginny, Neville, Minerva and Albus did. They were the only ones to believe me. Albus had retired from the Headmaster's post at Hogwarts and Minerva became Headmistress.

But just five years after I was arrested I had been alone in a tiny cell at the maximum security level of Azkaban when I heard someone open the cell quietly. That shouldn't have been possible, but it happened.

Dumbledore—or Albus as he wishes me to call him—has just simply walked in, dropped a fancy looking wand with a note in my hand and left just as he came in.

I opened the note first. **Get out.** It said with Luna's squiggly purple writing. **We're waiting for you. The one who reaps the souls of all will take us to a place you will call home, Dominus Mortis.**

You would have been just as surprised as me. After being alone for so long in complete darkness, I was given a second chance. And I took that chance.

I took a closer look at the wand. It had the Deathly Hallows symbol! This was thee Elder wand in my possession...

Now, I had touched two out of the three Deathly Hallows at that point in time, but I didn't expect to also possess the last Hallow.

Suddenly, Death himself had appeared in front of me and told me that I was their Master now.

As if my life wasn't as fucked up as it was.

I didn't know what I was getting my sorry self into when I agreed to be the Master of Death after the initial shock was over.

He somehow Apparated us to the middle of nowhere where Luna, Neville, Ginny and Albus waited for me. I was hugged tightly all around.

"Master,"Death rasped.

"Hn?"

"We have to go."

I was startled. "Go where?"

I could practically feel Death's annoyance in the air.

"To Dimension Immortalem."

Albus perked up. "I thought that Dimension was just a fable. I've read a lot about it in my youth and it deeply interested me..."

A very, very frightening hack or something similar echoed in the clearing we were in. Everyone snapped their heads in Death's direction.

"That laugh's scary. I won't go to sleep tonight,"Ginny murmured as she shook her head.

Everyone else agreed with her.

Death had 'laughed' some more, sending shivers up my spine.

"Hold hands,"he ordered.

We all scrambled quickly so as to not delay the entity any further.

What followed next made me want to vomit. I thought that Portkeying and Flooing were horrid, but no one had ever prepared me for this whole new form of travel.

Dimension-Leaping. That's what that nutcase called Death refers to it as. Not a very fun way to get around. It makes you feel as if you're being stretched with one of Medieval torture devices AND your innards are being twisted about.

When we had gotten to this so-called 'Dimension Immortalem', Neville promptly vomited on the floor, his normally rosy face ashen.

We all looked around at our surroundings. It was so beautiful. The sky was littered with rainbow stars, it's moon so different from our own. It was a mix of neon purple and blue, everything around us looked as if someone threw a rainbow onto the land.

Maybe we were on some island. The water shone so brightly. Was it always like this?

"Yes, it's a great place, sure. But it gets boring after an eternity..."Death hissed.

"How could you get tired of _this_?"Neville asked incredulously as he eyed the strange plants all around them.

"There's probably so many Crumpled-Horned Snorcacks here!"Luna exclaimed.

"Do you have Lemon Drops in this Dimension?"Albus asked curiously as he knelt down and touched the ground. He marvelled at the texture of the floor. The soil and grass felt so silken, and he felt a tiny electrical shock from the power coursing through it.

Death laughed again.

Damn, I'm gonna have a heart attack if he keeps that up.

They laughed louder. Bastard.

"Yes, Albus. I think I have a stash just for you in my office..."Death replied to Albus' question.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled madly. I couldn't help but but roll my eyes.

"We have to get you five into my temple now,"Death rasped hurriedly.

"Why?"Ginny asked.

"Because, Ginevra,"Death hissed. Ginny made a noise at the use of her full name. "Mortals aren't _supposed_ to be even in the Dimension of the Immortal. It's a place where all the Gods and Goddesses and truly immortal creatures reside.

For you to remain here, you would have to become immortal. And quickly too. Or you shall die."

"But why?" I asked.

"_Because_, Master,"he began exasperatedly.

What was with them and starting their sentences with a conjunction?

"The Dimension is actually toxic for mortals. The energy charge or 'mana' in this realm is too much for mortals. They would die before your Earth Dimension's day is over...I cannot stress enough how much we should get to my temple. _Quickly_."

With a swish of their cloak and their scythe in their bony hand, gliding gracefully on the rainbow coloured floor.

Luna skipped after the entity, humming a creepy tune with a smile on her face.

Ginny shrugged and went after her. Not wanting to be left behind (or die for that matter) we followed them.

**_(To see my idea of Death's temple and part of Dimension Immortalem, go to my Wattpad Account XxTomarry_15xX the story will be crossposted here and there.)_**

We had been out for three Immortalem days. Which was twenty one per day on Earth. Time moved so slowly here...

When we had been inside the temple, we were practically ambushed by black smoky things that rendered us semi-unconscious. I could hear everything that went on, but most of the time I was distracted by the most excruciating pain I've ever felt. I rather go and drink Skele-Gro for the rest of my life that feel this!

I could feel bones in my body break themselves then fix themselves again. Most of my internal organs seemed to somewhat melt. My blood was lava flowing through my veins. My heart was strangely the polar opposite yet the same type of insane heat coursing through my body.

It was so cold it fucking _burned_.

Just imagine yourself in this constant state for sixty-three days, unable to scream, move—anything. No matter how loud you scream, it's like no one can hear you.

I was so thankful that it was over. But boy did I get yet another shock of my life.

When I opened my eyes, I saw...a rather handsome man with ebony hair and bright purple eyes. His skin was more on the pale gold side and a rather lithe body. He was clad in a black armour with the Deathly Hallows symbol gleaming silver on his left breast.

What the HELL is going on?

"Hello, Master,"he greeted chirpily. "It's very nice to see those eyes again!"

"Dragon shite! You're Death!"a scratchy alto voice sounded by my feet. Who was that?

I tried to sit up as gingerly as I could to see who had spoken. A girl with copper hair, the most piercing light blue eyes and lightly dotted freckles on the palest of skin look back at me in surprise.

Another ethereal girl with almost white hair and expressive ocean eyes with skin just as pale as the former girl's smiled at me brightly.

"Who the fuck are you?"I asked them.

"Harry, you stupid idiot, it's me, Ginny!"the copper haired girl informed him indignantly. "And when did you clean up so nicely?"

"I'm Luna. The Wrackspurts probably got to you,"the other girl chirped.

I did a double take.

"Death! What did you do?"two boys—Neville and Albus—asked suspiciously.

The the taller one looked a lot like Ginny. They could be twins if they so wished it. The slightly shorter boy had really dirty blond hair with amber eyes and he had a less muscular stature than the other boy.

"Nothing. All I did was make you immortal!"Death defended itself.

I got handed a mirror and when I saw my reflection—

I'm so hot if I do say so myself. I wasn't scrawny anymore and my skin was really pale, my eyes shone like the Avada Kedavra Curse and my hair was a...snowy white? What on Earth?

"But why do we look so different?"I asked him, turning my face left and right.

"It was necessary. Now we need to assign your rooms so you can get a little rest before we begin training."

"Training? For what now?"Ginny asked incredulously.

"To keep you five fit and ready for anything that I throw at you."

Those events happened many millennia ago.

I don't think of myself as Harry James Potter anymore. He died the day his lover did and in out of his ashes emerged Hydrus Jude Peverell, a stronger, powerful, more wearier version of him.

We had all changed our names so that we could finally break away from our pasts.

Ginny became Gemini Morganite.

Luna became Lyra Nova.

Neville became North Fornax.

And Albus became Aries Phoenix.

**_(I really love the stars...)_**

**_* * *_**

Turns out, Death is a real bastard. We got turned into something that was completely inhuman in order for us to be immortal. Think of it more like a Vampire or a Demon—something like that if you want because really, that's the only way I can describe it.

Death refuses to tell me anything either and says that I'll find out about it. Eventually.

When we aren't training or participating in leisure activities, we're busy. Very very busy.

Gemini, Lyra, North and Aries were sort of like Death's Avatars. They helped him reap the souls of the dead.

That seemed way more fun than my job.

I had to follow so many rules, do paperwork, judge where the souls go AND reap the souls myself. It's kind of like a boring game that I have to earn points for.

For every Vampire we kill, we get seven points because Death hates those things because they manage to get out of grasp. Fate and Coincidence created them just to spite him when they lost a game of strip poker to him back in 79 AD when Pompeii business went down.

For every wizard, it's five. I immediately went after Ron and Hermione and certain Light people for that one. No surprise there.

For a Muggle or Squib, it's three.

Animals...one point. I try to avoid them. Especially deer and dogs...

I think that I'm currently sitting on 500,165,237 because I don't really get to jump dimensions that often. I should burn my paperwork. Lyra and Aries are vying for the most points.

North would rather be with his forest near the temple and Minny in the dueling studio.

We are like our own weird little family but I'm still missing my other half. I won't ever get him back. The Dementor that ate him is burning in the Seventh Circle currently just because I said so.

Death was right. No matter how beautiful this place can be, it does get boring...

"Then I have a solution to fix that for you, Master,"a sly voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped in my chair, almost spilling my Firewhiskey.

"Death! You know very well not to spook me when I'm in the study!"I chided.

I got an infuriating chuckle in return.

Death perched himself on the oak desk. The raven haired entity was only wore black boxers and a light grey vest. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"he asked. "I was sleeping. Don't judge me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face says it all,"Death hissed. "Anyway, I know a way to fix everything. To grant you your second chance..."

I perked up at that.

"You're not saying this as some cruel joke of yours, Death?" I breathed.

"No! Of course not. You're the weirdest Master I've had yet and...I really like you."Death murmured, his cheeks tinting a pale pink.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "That's...nice to hear."

Violet eyes darkened with some indiscernible emotions. Death cleared his throat.

"This method that I'm proposing to you will force you to decide between something very difficult..."

"Just tell me! I don't care what it is if it'll bring back Volo..."

When I said that, Death turned away from me.

"Heh..._Volo_...Anyway, I have something that will enable you to go back in time by _years_. It's just a product I've been developing. I call it a Time-Warper Ritual. The problem is...using it would reset the whole Mortal Dimension. Whatever time period you choose, you're going to have to stick to it because there will be no future for you to go forward to. You'll be stuck in a different body. Everything will change. You'll rewrite everything. Like those things Humans are in to currently...Fanfiction? I think that's what it's called. I'm not rushing you..."

I didn't even take long to think about it.

"Just do it,"I replied confidently.

"Don't—Don't you need to talk about it with the others?"Death stuttered slightly.

I hadn't even THOUGHT about the others in my own desires...

"I will," I told him. "Don't worry."

And with that, I stood up and and exited the study, fully intent on finding them.

I had found Lyra cuddling her pet Crumpled-Horned Snorcack, Cinnamon Roll (she kind of looks like a piglet with demonic wings and devil horns. CR's eyes are this bright pink and her fur(?)/hair colour(?) a soft pink) and reading old issues of _The Quibbler_ upside down on her huge bed. Her paintings of random things hung all around the purple and pastel blue bedroom with corks and turnips all about.

Sneakers of various colours were strewn haphazardly all over the floor. Lyra calls her bedroom it's own art piece.

"Hallo 'Rus,"she greeted, not looking up. She those chopsticks she had eaten with when we went to China on a whim in her hair again. I don't even think she's rinsed them...

"Hello Lyra—"I began but she cut me off.

"Yes. You can do it,"she replied before bouncing off her bed with a startled Cinnamon Roll in her arms. She walked to me and waited.

How did she know what I was gonna ask?

Wait. Never mind. I forget that she's a Seer sometimes...

Minny was busy playing chess with Aries.

"Checkmate, Gemini!"Aries yelled triumphantly, stuffing a handful of Lemon Drops in his mouth. After so many millennia, he never gets tired of them.

"YOU CHEATED!"Minny shouted, her face a bright red.

Aries laughed at her. "Sore loser aren't you, Gemini?"he taunted.

"Why I oughta...!"she growled before chasing the copperheaded boy.

Aries squeaked as he ran. Human eyes would only see a blur of yellow passing by as a white one went after it.

Lyra and I gave each other fearful glances before going after the two.

We ran after Aries and Minny all the way to North's rather deadly greenhouses.

"You wanker, I know that you cheated!"Minny yelled, sending hex after hex at him.

"NORTH! NOOOOOORTH! SAVE ME!"Aries cried. He ran straight into the 'Black Diamond Level' greenhouse that housed flesh-eating plants with a mind of their own.

Minny skidded to a stop by the door. She turned around and finally noticed us.

"Oh. Hey guys,"she greeted nonchalantly. "What brings you two here?"

"We need to—"I began, but yet AGAIN I was interrupted.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!! YOUR DAMNED PLANTS ARE GOING TO EAT ME!"Aries shouted.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE?"North's normally soft voice bellowed.

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE IS NOT AN ANSWER, ARIES! IT'S A CONJUNCTION!"

"FINE! I WAS RUNNING FROM MINNY AGAIN! HAPPY NOW?"

North's laughs could be heard amongst the shredding of something.

Not even five minutes later, a pouting Aries soaked with yellow slime and a madly cackling North stepped out.

"Hiya, Rus!"North greeted.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally you're all here. I want to tell you about something Death had suggested to me..."I started off nervously.

"Go on..."Minny urged.

"Remember my relationship with Volo?"

"Yeeesss..."

"Death proposed thatwecoulgobackintimebutwellchamgeeverything!"

"WHAT?!"the other three asked in disbelief.

"But Hydrus, I don't want to have to see Augusta Longbottom ever again! She was so cruel to me!"North exclaimed.

"I can't face my family again...They judged me on what I had no control over! They judged me just cause I rather go and snog the hell out of Daphne Greengrass rather than agreeing with marrying you! I was bloody fourteen for crying out loud!"Minny cried.

"I honestly don't care. I'll go anywhere you go, really,"Aries stated with a shrug.

I smiled gratefully at him. Amber and Ice eyes pierced me for a moment before both North and Minny sighed.

"Why do I always trust you so?"North whispered before shaking his head.

"Fine. When we came with you to a whole new bloody world...we promised you that back in Sixth Year that we'd follow you until the very end,"Minny murmured,

"Always,"we all chirped together.

We all knelt down in a circle, naked as the day we were born and holding candles made of black wax. We all had cringed when Death told us we had to do this in our birthday suits—but oh well.

Aforementioned bastard stood in his non-corporeal form, candles lit all around us in the chalk circle he drew around us.

"_Hecate...We ask you to give us the give us the gift of the past. We ask you to reset it all and grant a second chance to repair what has been broken__,_"he rasped.

He picked up a piece of golden string that looked like a piece of lightning.

We all began to speak as he tied the knots into the string.

"_By knot of one, the spell's begun._

_By knot of two, it cometh true._

_By knot of three, so mote it be._

_By knot of four, this power I store._

_By knot of five, the spell's alive._

_By knot of six, this spell I fix._

_By knot of seven, events I'll leaven._

_By knot of eight, it will be Fate._

_By knot of nine, what's done is mine."_

We felt our bodies twist and morph into something new. Everything had gone black.

We were finally going back...

*** * ***

**5356 words excluding A/Ns **

*****

**A/N 2: Harry-Hydrus' and Tom's Relationship is in third person because like Hydrus said, he doesn't think of himself as 'Harry Potter' anymore.**

**Any 'Harry-ish' memories will be from Narrator PoV. **

*** * ***

Please review


	2. Ch-2

**_Title: Lover's Lament _**

**_Author:XxTomarry_FiFtEeNxX_**

**_For:Anyone who's crazy enough to read this._**

**_ Pairings:Top!Harry/Bottom!Tom_**

**_Ginny/Daphne_**

**_Luna/Cho_**

**_Neville/Draco _**

**_OC/Death_**

**_Young!Albus/Young!Gellert_**

**_Tropes Used: Dark!Harry, MoD!Harry, Twin!Harry, Alive!Potters_**

**I don't even think that this has been done before, combining numerous tropes into one...Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings:Yaoi, Yuri, Lemons**

**Disclaimer #1: They're all gay. Try to stop me.**

**Disclaimer #2: If I owned Harry Potter, It world be a Netflix series **

_

**NOTES:**

_Memories _

**Hydrus POV**

_**Narrator POV**_

**_**

**"A little girl who went from watching the stars, to chasing the stars, to becoming one herself"**

**_**

**CHAPTER TWO: "Becoming a star"**

**_**

_**Narrator POV**_

On the 30th of July 1980 at 20h43, four pregnant women were rushed to St. Mungo's. They had all gone into labour at the exact same time. Could it be Fate and Coincidence playing with the lives of mortals for their own entertainment yet again?

The women went by Lily Potter, Astrid Lovegood, Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom.

The Healers quickly rushed the women into the Maternity Ward and told their fretful husbands to wait outside.

At exactly 00h00, six little babies were born that day.

The parents of the children were so excited and happily cooed at their darlings.

"What should we name them, James?"Lily asked her husband. He pushed his messy ebony hair back.

"Mmm...I don't know..."he said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Wow, James. Just—Wow. Do I have to do all the deciding for the both of us here?"

The ravenette laughed. "Apparently."

"Why did I marry you again?"

"Because you love my stupid self, Lils."

"Right."

Hazel and Emerald green eyes stared some more at the sleeping baby boys in Lily Potter's arms.

"The one with the bluish-black hair kinda looks like me."Lily murmured. "But I still don't understand why this sweetheart over here has white hair...He's like a little grandpa!"she gushed.

Aforementioned baby grunted and sniffled, flailing his tiny limbs about.

"Aww baby, your mean momma didn't mean that!"James soothed, taking the snowette out of Lily's arms.

"Oi! I'm not mean!"Lily whisper-shouted.

"Yeah you are Lils,"James replied in a sing-song voice.

"No I'm not,"she replied in the same tone.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE. TOO."

"AM. N—!"Lily tried to retort, but the inky haired baby in her arms started to cry. "Oh no no no! Oh baby, don't cry honey!"she cooed at baby. "Your dumb dada was was just being a dumb dumb again baby..."

"Lily!"

"What? It's true."

James sighed. "Let's just pick their names..."

"Hmm okay. For my little Grandpa, how about...Hydrus Jude? I don't know...Something just tells me that it sounds right. Fit for a little Lord? And your mother's family normally uses astronomical names..."Lily said, instantly loving the name.

James smiled. "It does suit him very well. And what about this little yin to baby grandpa's yang?"

"We should let them match with the astrology theme. It would be really adorable! They would be so adorable..."Lily suggested.

"It would seem awesome...let's do it...I wanna decide on little yin...How about...Indus Lynx? There! Two little princes,"James murmured, nuzzling his nose into Hydrus's belly. "I have a feeling in my very bones that these babies are going to achieve something great someday..."

Astrid and Xenophilius Lovegood stared in wonder at the little baby girl in their sleeping soundly in Lysandra's arms.

Her skin was so much more lighter than her parents and that was saying something. Her hair was a small shock of the most platinum blond, even beating young Draco Malfoy who had been born on June 5th.

"What should we name our heartbreaker?"Xenophilius asked his wife.

"I thought the name Luna Aisling would have been fine, but the Nargles told me to change it to something else,"she murmured.

"To what, darling?"

"Lyra Nova. A little girl who went from watching the stars, to chasing the stars, to finally becoming a star herself."

"It's beautiful, Astrid..."Xenophilius whispered. "Hello Lyra!"he greeted the baby. He put his finger near her tiny hand.

"Oh my! She has a strong grip for a baby!"Xeno exclaimed.

Astrid smiled softly and shook her head, blond hair like Lyra's falling into her jewel blue eyes.

"She missed you. Your voice. Everything,"she murmured gently.

Xeno chuckled. "She's so...ethereal... I can't believe that this darling is ours..."

He didn't hear his wife whisper:

"Ethereal like an Estrie..."

"He's such a sweet thing..."Alice Longbottom muttered. Her amber eyes softened at her baby.

Her mother, Reyna Clemonte, her husband, Frank and his mother, Augusta peeked over her shoulder to look at the baby.

"He is...I could just squish him!"Reyna cooed, poking a finger gently at the newborn's stomach.

Augusta stared on, unsure. "Why does he look so pale and small? Is he sick? And why is his hair blond, Alice?"she asked her daughter-in-law snidely.

Alice gave her a sidelong glance before replying in a neutral tone:

"He's not sick, the Healers declared OUR baby healthy. His hair is blond because of my great-great-great grandmother, Verena Clemonte nee Bourbon had been blond and maybe that trait skipped four generations and showed up in him!"

"Before my own great-great grandmuzzer, all Bourbon women were—how do you zay zis in your English language, Alice? Oh yes! Zeh most beautiful porcelain-like women. Zeh bébé must have in'erited our family beauty!"Reyna explained hotly to Augusta, her French accent showing slightly.

Augusta pursed her lips. "No need to get so defensive. I hadn't even been implying anything,"she told the brunettes.

"I didn't say anything either,"Alice said innocently while Frank glanced fearfully between his mother, mother-in-law and wife. He didn't need for them to blow up at each other again.

"So!"he changed the subject while clapping his hands. "What do we name the little guy?"

Alice opened her mouth but Augusta had beat her to it.

"Neville after your father, Franklin after you,"Augusta told her son.

Alice made an indignant noise. "What is this DS?(dragon shite) We are the PARENTS of this baby! Don't we get a say in the name selection?"

"Alice, It is simply tradition to let the grandmother choose the name!"Augusta scolded.

"From where? Ze Medieval Ages? I zink not. I zink zat it is time to break zis tradition and start a new one! Isn't that right, Frankie?" Reyna hissed stroking the baby's cheek gently.

"Uh, yes—yes, Mrs Reyna!"Frank stuttered.

Augusta spluttered. "Frank!"

He squeaked he looked to his wife for help. She stonily stared at Augusta her pretty face spoiled with a frown. Frank turned back to his mother and mother and mouthed:

"Hell no. She is the law."

Augusta felt her cheeks get hot. "Fine. Name him anything you want!"she growled.

Reyna and Alice smirked.

"Something tells me that he'll shine brighter than any star one day...How about...North Fornax? Something tells me that his name should be just that."

"It's perfect, dear,"Frank murmured with a smile.

Little North sniffled.

**(Please don't kill me for this)**

Molly Weasley had birthed yet another set of twins, but the huge surprise was one of the babies was a girl. The first girl ever to be born in the Weasley family in fifty years.

Arthur, Bill (who held Ron), Charlie, Percy, Fred and George crowded around Molly and the twin babies.

"Their hair looks so much more cooler than ours!"Charlie exclaimed, leaning forward to touch a small lock of silky copper hair from the male baby who squawked at that.

"Charlie! Be careful, they're not big like you, okay? The babies can get hurt very easily..."Molly chided the seven year old boy gently.

"Oh. Sorry Mum,"Charlie apologised. Molly smiled at him tiredly.

"What do you suggest we name them?"Arthur asked as he stared in wonder at the beautiful twins. While everyone's hair was a bright carrot orange colour and their faces had a smattering of freckles, these babies had a shock of hair that was a beautiful copper colour and their pale skin was clear, not a single freckle in sight. Their lips were a bright pink and very plump, slightly open as their chests fluttered up and down.

They were the best looking Weasleys wands down.

"How about Ginevra Molina for—"Molly Weasley began, but was cut off by the shrill cry of the baby girl.

The other children covered their ears except for three year old twins Fred and George who giggled at the babies and shared a sly look.

"We like her!"they chimed unison.

"Apparently she doesn't like that name, Molly dear!"Arthur laughed.

Molly gave him an unimpressed look.

"Why don't we try something else...Why don't we aim for the stars? Try something different..."he suggested.

Molly pursed her lips, not really liking the idea. She didn't want to seem like a copy of Narcissa Malfoy...But she did see the allure of the stars.

"Um, it sounds great, dear!"she replied chirpily.

"How about we use a constellation AND a gem for the girl? And two constellations for the boy?"

"Great. I was thinking...Gemini Morganite Weasley for the girl..."Molly suggested.

"And I was thinking...Aries Phoenix Weasley..."

"Those sound awesome!"Bill commented. He then turned to the twin babies. "Hiya Minny! Hiya Ri!"he greeted them.

He got incoherent happy noises in return.

**Hydrus**

Why God? Just—Just WHY?!

I understand why babies cry when their busy being pushed out of freakin vaginas...Not an experience I would ever want to relive again, but I would totally do it for Volo.

It feels weird hearing my parents' voices and being actually PHYSICALLY held by them...But the audacity they had to go and call me Little Grandpa...?!! I'll show them a grandpa...

And it turns out that that I have a twin now...Death was right. Everything is rewritten now. Who knows what's going to happen now...

And I wonder how the others are doing...Being a baby sucks because I literally cannot anything for myself and I can't even open my eyes to see my parents...I just hope that Volo doesn't go batshit and kill them again.

*** * ***

**Short, I know, but please don't kill me!**

**Dumbledore hadn't died in HBP in this version because my cinnamon roll Tommy boi was much more saner here and didn't accept Draco as a Death Eater, thus forcing him to kill Dumbledore.**

**It's nice to see Dumbledore in a new Light, yea?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

*** * ***


End file.
